


I Still Fuckin' Love You

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Song fic, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo), daniel writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: Daniel writes a letter to Johnny.Alternative Universe where Daniel moved sooner and they're around 16. They started dating soon after he moved.Song Fic
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence (Past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Still Fuckin' Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) I wasn't planning on writing today but I hope you like it. Yes i know this song isn't as popular anymore but I just got sudden motivation idk 🤷

//I got my driver's license last week  
Just like we always talked about  
'Cause you were so excited for me  
To finally drive up to your house  
But today I drove through the suburbs  
Crying 'cause you weren't around//

I remember when we would always talk about how when I got my driver's license, I'll be able to come over anytime I want to. I remember when I got my driver's license and how I remembered the fight that we both had the day before. I knew I couldn't come over now. So I decided to stay home that day.

//And you're probably with that blonde girl  
Who always made me doubt  
She's so much older than me  
She's everything I'm insecure about  
Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs  
'Cause how could I ever love someone else?//

I remember when I first saw her with you. And how much it hurt me, knowing she made you happy and not me. She was everything you wanted me to be. Everything I wanted to be. I wanted for you to look at her the way that you looked at me. It was almost like I was just a faint memory to you now, you barely even looked like you recognise me now. 

//And I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay now that I'm gone  
Guess you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street//

I remember when we used to have those arguments, and we used to be able to make up less than a day later. And after all we've been through you still manage to look like nothing happened at all. It doesn't make sense. Did even matter to you at all? I remember when you wrote a cheesy song about me. It wasn't that good but I knew I'd treasure it forever when you sang it. I remember when you said we'd one day live with one another, no matter what other people thought about it. And now, I'm just sitting here alone writing this stupid letter to you.

//And all my friends are tired  
Of hearing how much I miss you, but  
I kinda feel sorry for them  
'Cause they'll never know you the way that I do, yeah  
Today I drove through the suburbs  
And pictured I was driving home to you//

I remember telling my mom about you. Over and over again I would enthusiastically tell stories about how great you are. But I know that deep down that she will never understand what an amazing person you are.

//Red lights, stop signs  
I still see your face in the white cars, front yards  
Can't drive past the places we used to go to  
'Cause I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
Sidewalks we crossed  
I still hear your voice in the traffic, we're laughing  
Over all the noise  
God, I'm so blue, know we're through  
But I still fuckin' love you, babe (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh)//

Everywhere I go now I see your face everywhere. Memories flood my mind without my consent. Simply going to a place we went has become too much to bear. I know that we broke up, but I can't help but still be in love with you.

//I know we weren't perfect but I've never felt this way for no one  
And I just can't imagine how you could be so okay, now that I'm gone  
'Cause you didn't mean what you wrote in that song about me  
'Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street  
Yeah, you said forever, now I drive alone past your street//

And I know what you would say, if you saw me writing to someone without actually sending it. You'd ask what the point was. And I'd respond that it helps me let go of my built up emotions. So here I am, writing to you, Johnny, knowing you won't ever see this. Not that it would change anything if you did. I just needed to let go of the past.

Love,  
Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> little short but I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
